Loves a Bitch
by sexysonic
Summary: *re-uploaded don't know why it was taken down...: Shadow and Scourge are both after Sonic's love. What will they do to get it...? sonadow sonourge rated M for rape please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Loves a bitch ch 1: sonadow sonourge**

Loves a b**ch

Warnings: a bit of cursing, maybe some rape/smut in later chapters

I don't own sonic and co...(i don't know why people do these anymore..-.-)

**Scourge pov**

I looked at his photo again. I had to admit; blue was one hell of a hedgehog. I smirked to myself, it was about time I got myself some hot tail, especially since I got rid of Fiona. With a quick wink to my hand mirror,(what? I'm that good looking) I sped out the door in search of my to-be boyfriend.

**Sonic pov**

It was such an awesome day! First, I woke up to sunlight streaming on my face, then a chilidog (or 5) for breakfast, and now I get to stretch my legs and run for the rest of the day! I took a few warm ups before jumping out of my window ('cuz who needs doors?) and running away from my house into the forest. Who knows, maybe I will get to see someone I know there? I know shads is always running around the area...maybe I could race him? The thought put a smile on my face. To be honest, I kinda, maybe, possibly have a tiny crush on shadow...I know, he's meant to be my rival but there's just something about him that makes me wanna kiss him all over! God...I sound like Amy. With that final thought I sped off deeper into the woods.

I ran for a few minutes in piece. The jungle was quiet and all the animals were friendly. It really was a relaxing place.

'Hey blue' I voice from behind me greeted cockily. I recognised that voice instantly; scourge. I hadn't seen him in ages! The fact that he's here though means he's up to no good! I turned around and tried giving him by best death glare, shadow said I should work on those for some reason, and replied back with an annoyed tone:

'What do you want...scourge?'

**Scourge pov**

I had finally found sonic in the jungle. Damn, he was even hotter than I remember! I followed him for a bit but he didn't seem to notice me. I smirked. I guess I should reveal myself then.

'Hey blue' I called out. I saw him stop and turn around with, I NEVER thought I'd say this, the most fucking cutest puppy dog look ever, Accompanied by an adorable pout plastered on his lips. Not even Fiona could master that. She had tried to woo me into buying her so much shit! I'm glad she's gone now. Anyway, it took all my self-control not to ravish the blue hedgehog on the spot.

'What do you want scourge?' he grumbled. Jeez, I thought he'd be happier to see me. I chuckled at my little joke.

'I just wanted to say hi blue' in a matter of seconds I had him pinned against a tree with my face millimetres from his. He was shocked but then quickly tried to escape free by thrashing his body against mine. He didn't know it, but he was rubbing against my _ahem_ every time he moved his leg. Blue was strong, I'll give him that. It was more than a struggle trying to hold him down, but he was a uke, and ukes are never stronger than their semes.

He eventually stopped his attempt at escape and just pouted again.  
'So...what are you doing here?' sonic asked.  
'Just dropping by' I smirked holding him down tighter. I leaned my head in closer and closer and I was just about to kiss him when I felt a sharp pain on my side. I looked up from my new position on the floor and saw a very pissed of shadow. He was glaring down at me until sonic, who was blushing and smiling giddily at him tugged his arm to thank him. Damnit, sonic has a thing for shadow! And if I'm guessing right shadow has a thing for sonic as well! Either way, shadow must be eliminated.

I better play my cards right, I have some major competition.

**Shadow pov**

I was in the woods again. I wasn't that fond of the place but i knew the faker always took runs in here and I was more than willing to bump into him. You may have guessed it already, but I'm in love with that faker. It didn't happen suddenly, the feelings grew over a vast amount of time. Sonic-I mean- the faker was exceptionally good looking, with his perfect body and cute face. (It took me forever to even pronounce the word cute), but his ability to make anyone smile and to never give up were the main reasons I fell for him.

I looked around my surroundings and noticed that the faker hadn't passed through yet. Odd. I zigzagged on ahead until I saw two figures against a tree. I frowned. It was sonic and scourge. I walked closer and noticed scourge was about to kiss sonic. I could feel anger and jealousy building up inside me. I was gonna kill that green hedgehog! In a flash I had kicked him in the side. Scourge was wincing on the floor then looked up to glare at me. We had a glaring competition until I felt a little tug on my arm. I looked over to see sonic smiling, with a tint of red on his cheeks.

'Thanks a lot shads! I owe ya one!' he grinned wider at me. My knees almost melted at the sight, but then he looked over at scourge and tried glaring at him. I covered my mouth to hold in a laugh (laughing would ruin my rep). I had told him before to work on death glaring but it seems he hasn't improved; he just does a puppy dog face. Unless the faker wanted to kill his opponent by cuteness I would have to teach him how to do it properly. I snapped out of my thought and turned my attention to the problem at hand.

'Faker, get out of here.' I warned. I knew sonic wouldn't obey me immediately but I needed to talk to scourge and I didn't want him getting hurt, Even though he is more than capable of protecting himself.  
'Why?' he asked frowning at me

'I don't want any idiots getting in the way' it broke my heart to speak like that to him but i had to keep up my cover. I saw him pout and cross his arms.

'I'm no idiot faker!' he called me faker...that means he's angry with me. Shit. Sonic poked his tongue out at me and sped off. I would have to apologise later, At least I got him away from us.

**Scourge pov**

I slowly got off the ground while I listened to shadow and blue talk. I saw blue speed off into the jungle. Heh, I guess shadow here wants to fight me for (almost) kissing his hedgie. I smirked for the hundredth time that day.

'Scourge...what the fuck are you doing kissing sonic!' his hands were clenched together tightly. I chuckled.

'My my, someone's jealous. I'll have you know that blue is gonna be mine, so you better give up now!'

He growled. 'There is no fucking way I'm giving up sonic! He's mine!'  
I laughed.

'We'll just have to see then, wont we?' I spat. This shadow guy was really pissing me off. He had no right to what was my property! I ran head on into shadow, going for a homing attack, he chaos controlled out of the way and appeared above me with a chaos spear. Shit! I tried to dodge but he was too quick. How can anyone be quicker than me! I lay on the ground grimacing in pain. He stood over me and gave me a smirk.  
'You don't stand a chance' he got off me and sped off the direction sonic ran off into. Crap! Crap! Crap! If I didn't leave soon shadow would have already won sonic over!

As I was running I was also thinking. I had always known sonic was sexy but I would have never guessed I would want to date him until this morning when I was looking over his photograph (don't ask why I have one. Just don't.) In the pit of my stomach I could feel some strange new feeling grow. I hadn't ever felt this way...Damn, it better not be love...

To be continued...

Please comment! (try not to make the comments to harsh ^^ im new to writing)

Sorry if they were a bit OOC...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loves a b**ch**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Warnings: a bit of cursing, maybe some rape/smut in later chapters  
I don't own sonic and co...(i don't know why people do these anymore..-.-)**_

**Sonics pov**

Stupid faker! I don't not act childish! I could of handled myself….I plonked myself near a tree and crossed my arms. It had been one crazy day. First, it started out way past cool; with the chilidogs and the running, but then scourge came. Why was he here? I hadn't seen him in ages…although I must admit; he's looking pretty handso-NO! Get a grip sonic! You like shadow! Aish, this is so confusing….anyway, then he pinned me to a tree; probably wanted to start a fight or something… and then shads came over and kicked him to the ground. Why did shads do that? Maybe their enemies or something. I lay against the tree and thought. How will I ever confess to shads that I like him! I mean, were supposed to be enemies and there is no way he likes me like that. All these sad thoughts are making me hungry….I need a chilidog T_T

**Shadows pov**

Where was he? I had been running for ages! I swear if the faker got himself in trouble- I stopped in midsentence when a saw a blue hedgehog sitting under a tree up ahead. Finally! If I don't hurry to the faker now scourge will catch up…I ran over to sonic replacing my worried expression for my usual angry one.

'Hey faker' I called out as casually as I could. There were butterflies in my stomach; this could be my chance to get more close with him!

'Hey faker…' sonic pouted and turned his head. He looked cute doing that but this was not the time, I could see he was still angry at me for earlier.

'I-I didn't mean to tell you to go away…or call you an idiot faker…I had some personal things to settle with scourge' I was NOT used to apologising to anyone….but sonic was worth it. I saw him widen his eyes and blush. Eventually a smile spread across his lips.

'Heh, apology accepted shads, Didn't think you had it in ya!'

'Hmph, whatever faker' I sighed in relief, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Suddenly a growl erupted from sonic stomach. I had to hold back a laugh; he was so cute! *cough* I mean, he looked silly. (I got to stop calling him cute.) Sonic laughed and rubbed the back of his head as we heard another growl.

'Let's eat.' I stated. I held out my hand to the faker waiting for him to take it. He looked at me bewildered for a couple of seconds. Oh god what if he refuses!

'Sounds like a plan! Chilli dogs ok with you?' he took my hand. His touch was so gentle, it reminded me of Maria…this is no time to get all sad shadow! Stay in focus! Together we ran towards the park where a chilli dog stand was located. This was basically a date!

I smirked; shadow 1, scourge 0.

**Sonics pov**

Oh my god! Is this really happening! Shadow has practically asked me on a date! This is so awesome! Ew. I AM starting to sound like Amy! I was snapped out of my thoughts when shadow stopped. I looked at him confused until I noticed we were right outside the chilidog stand. My mouth started to water at the smell of those irresistible chilli dogs!

**Shadow pov**

'Hey shads, I'll go get us some chilli dogs 'Kay? Wait here!' I nodded before he ran off. I didn't particularly like chilli dogs. All it is is a hot dog in a bun covered with terrible sauce, but I could make an exception just this once. I sat down on a nearby bench and watched sonic order the chilli dogs from afar. I loved being able to watch him from a distance. I could look at the way he walked, smiled and talked without him thinking I'm a stalker (which I'm not.) I was so lost in my thoughts that it took me awhile to hear an annoying call from behind me.

'Ssshhhhaaaddoooow!' the voice, I recognised it. It was high pitched and nerdy sounding. Ugh. Last person I wanted to see right now-no make that _ever. _

I turned around to see silver smiling stupidly at me. Why did he have to arrive now! I had sonic all to myself yet this idiot had to come and ruin everything!

'What the hell are you doing here silver?' I spat he just grinned at me and sat down on the spare seat across from me.

'Just wanted to say hi, it's not often I see you sitting at a chilli dog stand! It could only mean one thing…' he paused and leaned in closer to my face 'you're finally on a date with sonniku!' I blushed and growled at him. Idiot! How did he know!

**Scourge pov**

I had been running forever! I had looked all over the forest, the town and even their houses! Fuck! I was about to give up when I noticed a park in the distance. Heh, it seems like a good place to rest for a bit. I made my way over and sat next to a tree. Jesus, I have gotten myself into a BIG mess. I'm not one to keep commitments, hell, I don't think I've ever been in a serious relationship and I've never liked someone enough to want to date them for any longer than a week, but with blue, its different. When I see him my knees buckle and I can't breathe…I'm no expert but I think its love. Shit. I'm to young and sexy to fall in love! , of course, sonic is pretty sexy too…heh, I can't wait until I can ravish him in bed! I smirked, perverted thought filling my mind. I turned my head to view the park. It was quite peaceful, not many people here except for those three hedgehogs….wait a minute…it's sonic! And shadow! TOGETHER! They better not be on a fucking date! Jealously was overpowering me with every second. How dare shadow do that! I ought 'a go over there and kick his sorry excuse for an ass! But who's that third hedgehog? Silver I think his name was. Is he out for Sonics love as well! If he is, things aren't gonna end nicely. Damn, it looks like there in the lead to winning blues heart! I need a plan…I've got it! If this goes well, he will be mine! I could feel my smirk grow even wider, oohhh I am too good! I got up and ran away to get my plan in place.

**Sonics pov**

That cue was huge! Oh well, at least I had the chilli dogs. I looked in the direction of where shads was sitting and saw silver smiling and leaning into him. Oh no! Does silver like shadow! Crraaap! What am I gonna do! I know!, I just gotta play it cool, I mean, I don't know for sure if he does yet…it's probably just me getting jealous. I smiled as I approached them

'Here's your chili dog shads!' I passed the food to shadow then swallowed mine whole (don't ask how I do it, it's a skill) I faced silver who gave me a smile

'Hey sonic, I was just passing through! I don't want to interrupt anything…' he winked at shads then ran off. I sighed in relief, at least he's away from my shadow! I sat down and laughed at shadow who looked like he was gonna puke from eating his chilli dog. He saw me laughing and blushed a little. He looked so cute! But scourge was cute-wait. What! Why am I thinking like this about scourge! I must be going crazy!

'I found evidence of a chaos emerald on the beach…did y-you want to assist me in searching for it?'

I looked over at shadow who had his face turned away from me, but with a blush still showing on his cheeks. I giggled. Was he asking me out! This is so awesome! My dream-come true! I could squeal!

'Sure shads, When?' I had to keep cool! I didn't want to ruin this by going all Amy-Rose on him.

'Tomorrow…we'll meet at your house…' I could feel my cheeks get redder and redder!

'o-ok sure' I swallowed. He stood up and smiled. HE DID WHAT? Oh my god! Shads never smiles! It's a miracle! His smile was so…so perfect! I think my heart just melted…

'I'll see you tomorrow…sonic' with that he sped off. He just called me by my name…THE WORLD IS ENDING! I got up and began running home. Today had gotten even weirder! Shads smiled AND called me sonic! Does this mean…he likes me? It's too soon to say now…I guess I'll find out for sure tomorrow!

**Scourge pov**

There he was! Now's my chance to get my awesome plan going! I stepped in front of him causing him to skid to a stop.

'Scourge, You could of gotten flattened! Why di-'before he could say anymore I gagged him with a cloth doused in a sleeping drug. Heh heh, it's going nicely so far! I picked blue up and slung him over my shoulder. Now all I need to do is take him to the abandoned building!

_To be continued…_

_**Sorry for the OOC-ness (I don't really know how silver acts considering I haven't played sonic 06 yet)**_

_**I hope this chapter was alright… thanks for reading ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Loves a b**ch**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Warnings: a bit of cursing, maybe some rape/smut in later chapters (this chapter)**_

_**I don't own sonic and co...(i don't know why people do these anymore..-.-)**_

**Silver pov**

Yesh! Sonic and shadow are on a date! If everything goes well then I can return back to my world and time without any problems! I only hope shadow doesn't screw it up with his emo-ness! Haha, then again sonic might try to annoy shadow as much as possible! Getting them together is gonna be much harder than I thought! It had been a while now since I left the two love birds alone, I was now floating (powers!) amongst some trees. Hey look, I see sonic running home! He has a big grin on his face so I guess it went well…wait…what is scourge doing…? Oh my god! He's kidnapping sonic! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! This is not good! I gotta follow them!

**Sonics pov**

I woke up with an annoying headache, well, annoying to say the _least_. I couldn't remember anything that happened after leaving the park! I wasn't a drinker so I wasn't used to waking up in the morning feeling like all hell had broken loose. Wait a minute…this doesn't smell like my room! (This is the smell of chilidogs and sweat). How long had I been lying here! I opened my eyes and saw that this room I was in looked very old,. The walls were peeling and damp, the floor looked like it had a red carpet layered on it years ago but it was hard to tell with the large amounts of dust covering everything! The only piece of furniture in the room was the bed I was lying on. Speaking of the bed, it was actually reeaaallllly comfy! Oh my god it's soft! At least that's a plus…

Now back to the problem at hand; how the hell did I get here! Alright sonic, you gotta stay focused, the sooner you get out of here the sooner you can run and see your friends again. I blushed at the thought of shadow. I wonder if he was the one who put me in here. Nah, I doubt it! Shads wouldn't do something like that! Maybe silver…? He did seem a little jealous when I got close to shads, silver musty like him! Maybe he put me in here to keep me away from shads! But then again, silver isn't really known for his smartness; there is no way he could pull this off! Then I guess it could only be one other person…

**Scourge pov**

Today could easily be the best day of my life. Blue was going to be all mine and there was no shadow to stop me! I couldn't wait until I could fuck that sexy blue hedgehog into the mattress! Heh, I'm a genius! This plan was fool proof; take blue to an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere, screw the hell out of him, make him fall in love with me and take him back to live with yours truly!

I continued to walk down the hallway until I reached blue's door. I opened it with a big smirk on my face. One look at him and I knew I was ready to pounce; he was currently lying on the bed in a compromising position with his eyes half closed and a deep blush on his cheeks. Damn. Blue looked at me when I walked in, he was obviously in shock; I mean, it's not every day you get to fuck as someone as awesome as me!

**Sonics pov**

I saw scourge walk in with a big grin on his face. I knew it! he was the kidnapper all along! Damn it! if I wasn't suffering from a headache id punch him in the face!

'why the hell did you kidnap me!' I blurted out. If he wanted to fight he just could have asked! Scourge's smile grew bigger as he stepped closer towards the bed. I noticed both of his hands were behind his back. What could he be holding?

'Well blue, I simply couldn't wait any longer for you so I decided to speed things up a bit!'

I growled, was he calling me slow! NO ONE calls me slow! I glared at him as he stepped next to the bed. He took out a pair of handcuffs and swung them on his finger. Shit. He was gonna rape me! Before I could blink the handcuffs were around my wrists. Scourge looked at me with lust as he climbed on top of me, using his hands to hold himself up.

'Don't worry, blue you'll like this!'

'You can't do this! Let me go!' I tried to protest but it was no use; he just leant in and kissed me right on the lips. His mouth was hot and tasted like chilli dogs. Damn, why does he have to taste so good! I felt scourges tongue lick my lower lip asking for entrance. With hesitation I agreed. His tongue slipped in and roamed around my mouth. I had to hold back a moan, I liked shadow! Not scourge, there was no way I was giving into him!

**Scourges pov**

The kiss was fucking amazing! He taste like chocolate and mint mixed together. Only bad thing was, he wasn't kissing back. I wouldn't admit it, but I could feel my heart shatter a bit at this. I expected him to cooperate a little more, hell, he wasn't even moaning! I needed to speed this up. I ended the kiss and looked in his eyes. They were half lidded and he was breathing heavily, in short, he looked hot! I smirked looking down onto his body. It was slim and well-toned. I felt like licking it~

I started to lick around his mouth and eventually got lower and lower until I was licking his crotch. His body flinched with pleasure from the touch; it gave me a sense of power. Heh heh, it's time for the real fun to start! I propped his legs onto my shoulders, aligned his but whole with my erect dick and looked into his eyes again. Blue looked to be enjoying himself; his mouth slightly open, panting, red colouring his cheeks. He then noticed the new position and gasped.

'W-Wait! You can't do that!'

'But I can and will!' I smirked. There was no time to prepare him. I rammed my cock right in there and heard him scream in pain. His voice was like music to my ears. Blood started to drip from his whole and stained the bed sheets. I began to slowly pound into him, making each thrust powerful.

'AHHH!' I heard him moan in pure ecstasy. Bingo! Sweet spot found! His moan was orgasmic! Never had I been so turned on by a simple moan! I began to pound faster, aiming for his sweet spot every time.

'I- I think I'm going to!-AHHH! SCOURGE!' sonic cummed all over me. I watched him collapse onto the bed and pant heavily. Licking the cum off my face I crawled closer to him so my cock was hanging above his mouth.

'Suck' I ordered. Blue looked at me scared before advancing to my hard member. I felt his hot mouth engulf my cock and start to suck on it. Fuck! Where did he learn to be this good! Blue then twirled his tongue around the tip. Ahh! I was in seventh heaven! Oh god, I think I'm going to-

'AHH SONIC!' I came into his mouth. I fell backward and just lay there for a few minutes. My heart was racing faster than it ever had, all I could think about was the blue hedgehog. Now usually after I have screwed somebody I forget about them and tell them to get lost (cough Fiona cough), but with sonic, I only wanted to screw him more! Oh shit! Maybe I am falling in love!

**Sonic pov**

Scourge fell back onto the bed. I watched him stare at the ceiling for a while before I fully realised what I had done. Oh my god! I got fucked by scourge! I even screamed his name out! Ahhh! I…I thought I liked shadow- wait- no I know I like shadow! But, could I like scourge as well…? What am I saying! He just raped me! But…it's not rape if I like it…right?

**Shadows pov**

I was meant to be meeting sonic at his house today…I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I tried to stay calm, after all, we were just looking for a chaos emerald together, it's not like I was going to admit my love today or anything. I stepped out my house with my usual scowl. I was really excited and happy inside, but I don't want to risk ruining my reputation if someone like Knuckles or Tails sees me grinning like an idiot. Not that I really knew how to grin anyway. It had been too long…

'Shhhhhhaadooooow!' shit. What a way to ruin a day. The same annoying voice from yesterday was calling my name. So much for being happy…I finally saw silver run towards me in the distance, whatever he wanted it seemed to be urgent.

'What do you want now?' I growled when he reached me. His eyes were panicky and his breathing uneven.

'Scourge kidnapped sonic and took him into an abandoned building to rape him!' he squeaked out. I stood there not fully processing his words until seconds later. THAT FUCKING IDIOT! SCOURGE WILL PAY FOR THIS! IF HE SO MUCH AS TOUCHES MY SONIC IM GONING TO BEAT HIS ASS! I looked at silver with a murderous gaze.

'Let's go kill that bitch.' I snarled racing off to the old abandoned building.

_To be continued…_

_**I know the smut was terrible! TT TT it was my first time writing it…**_

_**Next chapter will be better! .**_

_**And sorry for silvers OOC ness….as I said: no clue on how he acts…**_


End file.
